Spider Man
by Lee-and-Lucy
Summary: Lee and Lucy get an unexpected visitor on a Saturday morning.


**Did everyone enjoy the Donor episode? They were s**_**o close **_**to doing the business and Lee basically admitted how he felt! Anyway, I hope everyone likes this story. There's not much in terms of plot but there's a lot of Lee/Lucy dialogue. Enjoy!**

Lee awoke to someone shaking him. Violently.

"Lee… Lee! LEE!" Lucy shouted the last 'Lee', frustrated he hadn't yet even opened his eyes. There could be a murderer in the flat for all he knew.

"_Whatd'youwantit'ssaturday_…" He mumbled sleepily, pulling a pillow over his head for added effect.

She rolled her eyes although, of course, he couldn't see.

"My bedroom, now! Quick!" She tried a different tactic, pulling on his arm instead but he didn't budge.

"Of all the times I've wanted to hear you say that, I didn't think it'd be at," He shifted the pillow to glance at the clock on the nightstand, "7:30 on a _Saturday _morning."

She sighed at the emphasis he put on Saturday, letting his comment about having him in her bedroom slide. She was used to it and any other time she might have even laughed but she really was in a hurry.

"Look, I know you have a rule about moving before midday at the weekend but please, Lee. It's urgent, okay?"

"Fiiiiine." He threw the covers back and pushed himself into a sitting position.

As soon as he was up, she grabbed his hand and led him through the flat to her room, not giving him a chance to ask what the problem was.

"Careful, you'll break my arm." He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"I'll break more than your arm if you don't _hurry up_." She retorted.

They got to her bedroom door and she opened it slowly, inch by inch, all the while Lee was trying to wake up properly.

Door open, Lucy pulled him to the middle of the room and pointed at the dresser. "It went behind there. It's probably disappeared now though seeing as you took so long to drag your arse out of bed."

"If I remember rightly it was you doing most of the dragging." Finally, the penny dropped. "Oh no. No no no no, absolutely not."

"Please, Lee, it's _huge." _She pleaded.

He smirked at her, never one to miss a rude innuendo even in times of panic. Lucy rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and elbowed him slightly closer to the dresser.

"We agreed," He reminded her "We catch the spiders in our own bedrooms, if it was anywhere else I'd be more than happy to help you, but this one's in your room so it's all yours."

He tried to inch away from the dresser but she looped her arm through his, holding him in place.

"I caught the one in the bathroom last week and I don't remember any offers of help then! In fact, I remember you stood outside the flat, refusing to come in until I'd got rid of it." She said.

"Yeah but that was the bathroom, it's _communal_." He replied. "If we shared this bedroom, I'd be moving that dresser as we speak, mark my words."

She looked up to retaliate, the words on the tip of her tongue and then Lee was screaming. Lucy flinched and followed the direction of his gaze, and then she too was screaming. The spider crawled out leisurely from under the dresser. It was a lot bigger than Lee had expected.

"The bed, get on the bloody bed!" Lee shouted, as he dragged Lucy backwards until they were both kneeling on her bed staring down at the spider.

If Tim was here to see this, his macho best friend and his little sister behaving this way because of a _spider_, he would have had a field day.

"What're we gonna do?" Lucy asked, speaking at a normal volume. Shouting might scare the horrible creature and make it disappear again.

"I'll throw something at it, hang on." Lee replied as he grabbed the lamp from her bedside table and took aim.

She snatched it from his hands. "Don't you dare, that lamp cost sixty quid!"

"Fair enough, where's your hairspray? It might poison it and then we can hit it with something."

"Hairspray's over there." She nodded at the dresser.

"Well that's out of the question then." He sighed.

"I'll have to ring Daisy. Anyway, she loves spiders, says they make her want to have eight legs too. You keep an eye on that while I get my phone." Lucy nodded at the spider before taking her phone from the bedside table and ringing Daisy.

She ended the call soon after and crawled back down to the foot of the bed to join Lee. They sat crossed-legged side by side, her right knee resting against his left one. Both of them watched the spider, which hadn't moved much since emerging from under the dresser.

"Daisy will be here in half an hour, until then we don't take our eyes off _that. _If it disappears I'll not sleep for a week." Lucy shivered.

"Agreed."

"Still, I can't believe you screamed, though. That Northern upbringing didn't make you as tough as you like to make out." She teased.

"Excuse me, within this hard exterior is a soft centre." Lee said mock-offended, a hand over his heart.

Lucy laughed and he smiled because he liked making her laugh. Soon after she yawned and lay back on the bed.

"Oi, what d'you think you're doing? I'm not spider sitting while you just lay there." He flicked her leg which was resting next to him and she kicked him back half-heartedly.

"I usually do everything else while you just lay there." She replied.

He smirked. She nudged more than kicked this time, yawning as she did so.

"Don't fall asleep on me." He said.

"I won't." She mumbled.

Lee turned his head for a second, not surprised to see Lucy's eyes already closed. He spent the rest of the wait for Daisy dividing his time between keeping his eye on the spider and stealing glances at Lucy.

The sound of Daisy entering the flat woke Lucy and she once again joined Lee at the bottom of the bed.

"In here!" Lee shouted.

"Ooh, look at you two all cosy in bed on a Saturday morning." Daisy winked.

Lee and Lucy blushed, before Lee nodded to the spider which worked to distract Daisy.

"Come on Mr. Wincey, there's a good boy." She said, cupping the spider in her hands and straightening up. "Where shall I put him?"

"Outside, please." Lucy answered.

"Okay, I'll pop him down in the hallway and we can all have a nice cup of tea." Daisy replied.

"Outside the building, Daisy!" Lee clarified.

"Oh okay, scaredy cat! See you in a minute, lovebirds." Daisy said as she exited the bedroom. The front door closed a few seconds later.

"Ugh, thank god for that." Lucy said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I know she can be annoying but come on, Lucy, she's our friend."

"The _spider._" Lucy laughed, knowing Lee was only teasing.

They were still sat on the bed, their faces somehow only inches apart now and the laughter soon died down, replaced by something else entirely. Lee's tongue darted out to slightly wet his lips and Lucy mirrored him, the space between them suddenly non-existent.

The sound of the front door clattering open pulled them both apart and they sighed.

"Come on you two, I'm gasping!" Daisy called.

Lucy got up off the bed and Lee followed, looking dejected. He tried to hide it but failed miserably.

"Later." Lucy promised, laying a hand on his arm.

"Later." He agreed.


End file.
